De pasivo a Activo
by Sweek-Lawliet
Summary: Butter quiere provar que se siente ser activo.. un intento de Lemmon.


**Hooola ~~ este es un fic que queria subir hace mucho (?) pero como es Lemmon se me quedo a la mitad porque cada vez que pensaba mi corazon explotaba (?)**

**Espero que sea de su agrado ~~ **

¿Suke o seme?

Butter y Kenny estaban en un momento sexy; Kenny lamia y chupaba el hermoso cuello de seda de Butter mientras el menor jadeaba mientras se dejaba llevar totalmente por las sensaciones que Kenny le traía.

- Eres taaan mmm hermoso - Kenny susurro en el oido de Butter mientras levantaba las piernas del menor para empezar la mejor parte pero antes de que pudiera lubricar la zona sintió un ardor en el estomago Butter le había dado una fuerte patada impidiendo que siga con lo que estaba haciendo ¿qué mierda? susurro Kenny mirándolo confundido no era su primera vez, lo habían hecho MILES de veces ( cosa que Kenny disfrutaba bastante )

**- ¿Por qué quieres detenerte?** - Pregunto confundido mientras se sentaba de rodillas frente a su hermoso rubio menor.

- **Salchichas! ¿P-puedo emm p-p-puede ser mi turno?- ** Pregunto totalmente nervioso Butter no sabia como decirle a Kenny que quería ser el que " la metiera" aunque sea una sola vez para saber que se siente dominar a su novio.

-** ¿Que dices?- ** Pregunto procesando la información ahora que lo pensaba claramente, le gustaría ver a su lindo novio siendo un poco mas ¿agresivo? y alocado.

-** Q-q-q-q-quiero ser yo emm e-el que te la meta- ** volvió a decir Butter su cara estaba totalmente roja y ni siquiera el cabello pelirrojo de Kyle se le comparaba estaba completamente avergonzado ya que el siempre obviamente había sido el pasivo.

Kenny solo sonrió lleno de orgullo al ver a su rubio tan sexy pidiéndole tal cosa, cerro los ojos lentamente y cambio su expresión de "violador" a "violado" haciendo que Butter ponga una cara de sorpresa digna de una foto.

- **¿Que vas hacerme?** Pregunto Kenny fingiendo una voz inocente estaba por empezar a reírse en la cara de Butter pensando que JAMAS tomaría la confianza como para follarlo pero para su sorpresa, Butter cambia su expresión de vergüenza a la de un perfecto violador y levanta el mentón de Kenny para besarlo apasionadamente hasta que ambos se quedaron sin aire.

- **D-detente** susurro Kenny totalmente cansado ante aquel beso que le había robado todo el maldito aire de sus pulmones. Miro a Butter quien lamia sus dedos de una forma totalmente sexy no tenía la misma expresión ¿donde se había ido el inocente Butter? al parecer a un lugar muy lejos.

- **¿Quieres que me detenga?** Pregunto seductoramente el joven Stosh mientras lamia el cuello de su amante ahora realmente cambiaron los papeles. Butter estaba encima de Kenny quien jadeaba ante el contacto de la lengua del menor.

Butter lamia el torso desnudo de Kenny y vaya que lo disfrutaba se alejo un poco para observar a Kenny quien estaba ocultando su rostro con su brazo, con una sonrisa llena de orgullo el rubio menor agarro la muñeca de Kenny obligándolo a no ocultar su rostro, se acerco lentamente y le planto un beso corto en sus labios alejándose nuevamente. Estaba tan feliz ver el rostro de Kenny rojo de la vergüenza y con esa expresión tan violable  llenaba de confianza el pecho de Butter.

Kenny gadeaba ante el contacto de Butter ¿desde cuando era tan bueno en lo que hacia? se pregunto a si mismo encorvando su el palda al sentir que Butter empezo a masturbarlo sin verguenza.

- A-ah Butter - suspiro Kenny mientras Butter le hacia una mamada, se estaban dejando llevar totalmente y Butter como activo no era nada delicado como uno pensaria. Levanto las piernas de Kenny mientras con una sonrisa de costad miraba con cara picara el agujerito de su amante.

- Dejame de mirarme! Grito Kenny mientras cerraba sus piernas, ¿porque me estoy comportando asi? se pregunto a si mismo con su rostro rojo de verguenza.

- Hamburguesas! e-eres tan lindo- Contesto Butter mientras abria nuevamente las piernas de Kenny y susurraba "ahora la penetracion" pero para la sorpresa de Kenny quien esperaba con los ojos cerrados algun dolor sintio como algo suave cubria a "su amiguito" ¿que carajos? susurro al abrir los ojos y ver a Butter sentado con una expresion de dolor en su rostro.

- A-ahora s-sere de nuevo el pasivo - susurro mientras movia sus caderas de arriba abajo para empezar a cambiar el dolor por placer..

FIN

**OMG no pidan mas _ siento que mi nariz va a sangrar (?) realmente no puedo escribir Lemmon yo solita _ siento que algo dentro mio va a explotar XD**

***respira* *respira* espero que le haya gustado ~~ quiero que sepan que apoyo el suke en SP (?)**

**Ah no olviden leer mi nuevo fic (?) "Los tiempos que tu no recuerdas" ademas que muy pronto traere la actualizacion de "Cuando el amor se convierte en obsesión" **


End file.
